Boyfriend Contract
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cuando somos mocosos hacemos cosas realmente estupidas. Kasamatsu Yukio creia haber tenido una infancia sin complicaciones. Pero cuando un antiguo conocido llega a Kaijou, exigiendo el cumplimiento de un contrato hecho hace diez años. ¿Que hara Yukio? ¿Y como se ve Kise envuelto en todo este lio?


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único de mi pertenecía es la trama de la historia, y los personajes no canónicos del manga o anime.

_**N/A:**_ En cuanto la idea invadió mi cabeza ¡No hubo forma de no escribirla! ¡Ya sé que debo inmensidades de fics! ¡Lo sé! ¡Y me siento mal por no poder continuarlos a todos! –Sui llora en un rincón—No obstante-se limpia con un pañuelo-¡Espero que disfruten la historia!-sonrisa y fondo de mil soles.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. OOC (ligero, espero). Shonen-Ai.

* * *

**P**_rologo: _**E**_sto no esta pasando._

Muchas veces cuando estamos ante situaciones surrealistas o del tipo que solo sucede en el margen de las posibilidades de uno en un millón, el sopor se nos ha escapado como el alma lo hace del cuerpo, y pareciera que estuviéramos en trance, repitiendo sin cesar que todo es un sueño, una broma del destino. No siendo nosotros los receptores de tal.

Esos eran, precisamente, los sentimientos y el estado emocional de Kasamatsu Yukio. Que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, obersevo al muchacho delante de él.

—Sigues poniendo la misma cara…—afirma el desconocido. Acercándose a pasos lentos hasta el capitán de Kaijou, que quiere retroceder, pero sus pies son plomo, por lo cual no se mueve ni un milímetro.

No obstante, alguien se interpone entre ambos chicos, es un tercero. Cuyo cabello rubio es como una marca de reconocimiento indiscutible.

—Lo siento, interrumpes el entrenamiento. —contesta Kise, con los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos cruzados, y la voz grave.

El aludido, a quien Yukio se ha dedicado a examinar notando las facciones angulosas, la piel blanca, el cabello negro azulado y los ojos de color magenta que el misterioso muchacho porta. Sale de su impresión. Parpadeando porque es Kise quien esta intercediendo en el asunto, y porque le sorprende el modo en que ha hablado.

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos magenta no luce intimidado, sino lo contrario. Sonríe, con confianza, y ladea la cabeza, forjando un lazo de conexión entre sus ojos y los de él, azul y magenta se encuentra y Kasamatsu entonces comienza a recordar cosas, del pasado, de su infancia.

— _¿Me lo prometes de verdad?—_

— _¡Que sí! ¡Pero no llores más! _

— _¡Yu-kun!_

— _¡Gah! ¡Suéltame esto es vergonzoso!_

Una gota de sudor resbala de su sien, los labios le tiemblan. Tiene un presentimiento, uno malo, porque sabe que _esta olvidando algo_.

¿Pero qué?

— ¿Y bien? ¿No te retiraras o que?—interroga Kise, alzando una ceja.

El chico cuyo nombre no ha sido mencionado, pero cuya presencia y actos ha causado una onda, muy honda impresión. No se mueve, sino que permanece en su lugar, frente a frente con Kise a una corta distancia.

El contacto entre los ojos de Kasamatsu y el extraño se rompe, momentáneamente, dado que los ojos magenta ahora se fijan en los ambarinos del rubio. Ya no hay una sonrisa, sino una cara seria.

— ¿Eres sordo?—

Kise frunce el ceño.

—No lo soy.

El chico se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, con los ojos cerrados. Suspira. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tranquila. En tanto guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Que bueno. Porque mantengo lo que dije al entrar a este gimnasio. —comunica. Abriendo los ojos. —Yo Kawashima Sentarou, me transferiré a Kaijou para poder estar cerca de mi prometido y el amor de mi vida, mi antiguo compañero de juegos y preescolar: Kasamatsu Yukio. —informa, con mucho orgullo en cada silaba y palabra. Mirando con cariño al mencionado, quien da un respingo. Por otro lado, el gimnasio entero ha quedado, de nuevo, en silencio sepulcral.

Hasta que Kise lo rompe.

— ¡Para ya el chiste! ¡¿Cómo que senpai es tu prometido?! —estalla, con varias venas en su frente, y la cara roja, sus manos hechas puños, que aún no se han levantado, para suerte de Sentarou.

Sentarou niega con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Que pena me da que no me creas. —dice el joven, con evidente pena. Procediendo a extraer un papel, enroscado a modo de pergamino, mantenido como tal por medio de una cinta de color rojo. La cual, él desata. Desplegando el papel, y mostrándolo a los presente—Este pequeño contrato hecho hace diez años, dice claramente que Kasamatsu Yukio ha accedido a casarse conmigo Kawashima Sentarou, tras que terminemos la escuela secundaria. —Levantando uno de sus dedos, señala la parte inferior del papel. — ¡Y aquí esta tanto su firma como la impresión de su huella digital! ¡Siendo completamente legal!—exclama triunfante.

Un ruido sordo se escucha, llegando a modo de eco a los oídos tanto de Kise como del muchacho de caballera azafache. Quienes al instante, ladean la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido.

Kasamatsu Yukio yacía desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Y bien, aquí termina el "prologo" de este nuevo fic. Sobre la actualización del mismo tal vez lleve mucho tiempo, dado que tengo que trabajar en más fics "Golden Sunflowers" y otros dos fics, pertenecientes a otros fandoms. Estudiar y prepararme para finales.

Por ello pido paciencia a mis lectoras/res. Y nuevamente, ofrezco disculpas a ustedes, que deben esperar.


End file.
